


Wickedly Wonderful

by theunexpectedlyattractivehobbit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Hanji, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Dorks in Love, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Painter Levi, Praise Kink, Rimming, Slow Build, Switching, Witch Eren, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunexpectedlyattractivehobbit/pseuds/theunexpectedlyattractivehobbit
Summary: Eren has just turned eighteen and is now entering the world alone as is Witch Tradition. He finds himself in a city on the sea where he hopes to open an apothecary and healing shop- with Hanji's help. As Eren's business begins he meets Levi, who has a nasty cold, which Eren remedies. Levi leaves that day with an assortment of teas, but also a crush on the young sorcerer. The attraction between the two is indisputable, and soon a passionate romance will begin.





	1. Chapter 1

THE BRIGHT OCEAN CITY seems to almost sparkle against the radiant sunshine and glistening waves as it sits proudly on the gently sloping hillside. My gaze, the same deep teal of the sea, can't keep from admiring the city's alluring glow.

The radio dangling from my broomstick is playing one of my favorite songs, and I can't help but sing along. "You think I'm pretty without any makeup on. You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down.

The city grows nearer and near, my excitement growing more and more uncontainable. I've been dreaming of this day for the past eighteen years and now it's a reality!  
Mom is a potion maker, she taught me everything I know, and dad, well dad is just human, no witch in him. So, when it came time for me to leave he thought it'd be more like when a child moves into their own home, with a little party and housewarming gifts. He hadn't expected I'd be going into the world alone for an entire year, and while he spent eighteen years worrying, mom taught me all that she could about being an apothecary- and then some.

"Before you met me, I was a wreck, but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life. Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine." Turning down the volume, I carefully land on the sidewalk, and I'm not surprised by the staring crowds. People have stared since I was born. It only makes sense that I'm used to it. And with this big of an audience, it won't be long before someone- "Go to hell!" Yeah. . . that.

A thin, wrinkled lady limps through the street, attempting to rise to the sidewalk. I notice the struggle it is for her, no one else seems to, and extend my hand. "Would you like some help?" Her dull gaze sets angrily on my palm. For a moment, she softens, but then she spits on my hand. "Not from you, heathen."  
"It's Eren, actually."

"Do you think I care? Well, I don't. All I care about is you leaving. This city has been at peace for centuries and not just so a demonic brat could ruin it with the wave of his wand." She wags a crooked finger in my direction.

I let out a huff as I roll my eyes and cross my arms. This kind of reaction is typical. She's definitely not the first to do this to me. Mom and I have been ridiculed many times when traveling out of the countryside. Once, when I was six, a man called child services, saying I had been brainwashed into the devil's service. He got the same reaction from mom that I'm giving this woman.

"First off, to assume I have a wand is very rude of you. Not all witches carry wands, that's just a stereotypical trait given to us by mortals. However, we do all have broomsticks for flying. Second, I have no intention of destroying your city. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find a place where I can set up shop." Not wanting any further confrontation, I stalk down the street, leaving the crowd.

I wandered the city for hours, socializing and checking for **HELP WANTED** signs. Not a single one.

My stomach viciously growls for my last piece of food, a piece of cheese. I hadn't packed much for the journey. By my logic, I should have a job and home by now. Instead, I'm homeless and suffering from stomach cramps.

The sun had begun to set about an hour ago, slowly disappearing behind the horizon. A few stars have begun blinking. The moon's faint outline gently fades into the blood-orange sky. Crashing waves create a symphony that calm my nerves. Chilled, untamed grass lulls me to sleep as the ocean breeze kisses my skin.

 

"Wake up," a woman calls. "Wake up."

My eyes flutter open. A lady, dressed in a yellow blouse and blue jeans, waits eagerly beside me. Her messy chocolate locks are pulled into a ponytail, and her curious hazel eyes, flashing shades of gold, study me behind thinly rimmed spectacles. "Hungry?" she asks.

"Eren," I reply.

"Hungry, Eren?" Her thin lips tug into a grin.

"Very."

"Come with me." She pulls me to my feet in a hurry.

On our walk we pass the pier, its shops and carnival rides illuminated with a halo of soft oranges, gentle pinks, and brilliant yellows. Their reflections pouring into the vast darkness of the ocean create its own iridescent galaxy within the rolling waves.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she says gently.

"Yes."

She starts her steady pace again and soon I find myself entering an empty cafe. I continue to follow her in silence upstairs. "Have a seat." She motions me to a pecan colored sofa placed between two cedar end tables, one decorated with a vase of withered lilacs- all color drained from their petals, piling beneath the bent stems, reaching from the murky water of the translucent vase.

I situate myself comfortably and as I wait for her return I study the rest of the apartment. Each wall is the same shade of prussian blue and littered with pages crammed full of messy words. I peer over the sofa, through the kitchen island connected to the wall and find her waiting beside a heating kettle. Her small flat screen sits alone on the entertainment center, a few cases resting atop a DVD player. The rest is crowded with books.

A narrow hallway beside the kitchen's corner has a chestnut door on either side.

"Bathroom is to your left," she calls.

A moment later she joins me and places a foam cup full of steaming noodles in my hand.

"It's called ramen."

"I've never seen ramen like this. Does the ramen here usually look like this?"

"Well, when you shop at a discount supermarket it does." She chuckles to herself, cheeks turning a bit red. "I'm Hanji."

Hanji reaches out and shakes my hand. "So what brings you to our humble city beside the sea?"

"Right now, I'm looking for a job." As her brows raise, my gaze travels back to the decaying lilacs.

"What are you thinking of pursuing?"

"Just a moment. I just. . ." I place the "ramen" on the table behind me and make way to the poor purple beauties. I place two hands over the flowers, imagining their revival within my mind's eye until the ghostly chartreuse of my soul takes form, misting the lilacs and my hands, swallowing the vibrant teal of my eyes. The sensation of my hair raising as my chest tightens is all too familiar, a welcomed discomfort.

Gradually, the lovely violet of the petals return, as does the refreshing green of the leaves. Their stems straighten and the water is cleansed. I release a heavy breath before smiling to the spirited lilacs.

"How did you do that?" Hanji shouts, grabbing my forearm tightly.

I turn to her. "It runs in the family," I jest.

"Are you a witch? Or just one hell of a botanist?"

"Yes, I'm a witch." I remove her hand as she kneels on the couch.

"Do you have a familiar?"

"Not at the moment." Though I've always liked the thought of a song bird on my shoulder.

"How about a broom?"

"Of course." Wait. . . Did I. . . _No._ "I left it," I nearly growl. My hand travels from temples to collarbone roughly as a low groan passes through my lips.

"What do you mean?"

"I left it where you found me."

"I didn't see one."

"Then someone stole it." I weave fingers through my hair, trying to calm myself. "I'll have to make a new one."

"Can't you just summon it?"

"What? No. I wish. That'd be so much easier than making a new one." The very thought of the process causes my stomach to turn.

Hanji goes silent for a moment; I take the opportunity to begin planning the creation of a new broom. I'll also have to ask where I can procure a new radio, too.

Slowly, Hanji finds my gaze again, gaining attention by returning to her previous position with a sigh. "If you're a witch. . . then why come here for a job?"

"I was hoping to open a shop of my own, but you can see how that's going."

Not a second passes before Hanji gleefully says, "You can have the one downstairs."

I'm left speechless, a part of me assuming she's joking.

"I'm serious. You can have it," Hanji assures me.

"But why?" We've only just met and yet she treats me as kin. Hanji has shown me a kindness I don't believe I can repay or match soon enough.

"Since my career as an author has kicked off, I don't have the time to run the cafe, and I honestly believe with those powers of yours you could make it big."

"Thank you so much, Hanji." I place her hands in mine, not knowing what else to do. She grins, her features beaming with excitement. I can feel myself smiling as well.

"Finish your ramen. I'll get you a pillow and blankets for the couch."

I do as Hanji says, then dispose of the utensils before cocooning myself with the fleece covers she's brought me. In a short while, I return to the realm of slumber, already looking forward to tomorrow's possibilities.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets Eren and is immediately taken by his bewitchingly good looks.

THE CHIRPS EMITTING from my phone draw my attention away from the large canvas layered in blacks and whites, highlighted by red. I carefully remove my gloves, then toss them into the nearby wastebasket. My thumb slides across the screen as I bring the phone to my ear.

"What do you want, Hanji?" The headache clawing at the back of my skull is in no mood for her.

"For you to meet a new friend of mine," she says gleefully.

"And why should I meet this new friend?"

"He can get rid of your nasty cold."

"All right." Anything to be done with this damn cold. I've been shaking and stuffed with snot for a week, yet I haven't let it interfere with my work.

"I'll be over to take you to his shop soon."

"How soon?"

I've just begun pulling on my jet black hiking boots when I hear a knock at the door. I strap them on tightly before answering. Hanji stands in the opening, a smug grin tugging at her thin lips. "Like, right now soon."

We both tuck the phones away. As I check to make sure I have the necessities- house keys, wallet, ect.- Hangi peers over my shoulder.

"What are you working on this time?" she asks, leaning past me, her feet still in the doorway.

I gently push her to the side and shut the house. "You'll know once it's finished."

For a small while, we walk silently and take in the beauty of today, listen to the waves crash, and enjoy the cool breeze.

"You know," Hanji begins slowly, "I really think you're gonna like, Eren. That's his name, by the way."

"And why is that?"

"He's quite the charmer. He's got this real proper speech to him at times- I think he may have a rich family history. Oh, and is an absolute sweetheart. Just your cup of tea."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're trying to set me up."

"Levi, please," she teases, poking my shoulder. "I would never."

Abruptly, Hanji stops. She sighs. "Been a while since you've been here."

We gaze at the corner building, the memories rushing in of all the late nights spent here. Its rough exterior has been recently painted the color of ferns- HEX #4F7942 by the looks of it- and the window frames are all creamy, including the large one that consumes most of the shop's front. Many potted plants rest against the building while others climb. A chalboard sign sits between the foliage and reads, All Natural Teas, Tinctures, Tonics, and Potions

I find her stare. "That's because your apartment is disgusting."

She slowly smiles, restless eyes seeming to be settled for a moment. "Not since Eren's moved in. Another thing to keep in mind about him." Hanji steps into the shop, holding the door for me. "Thank you." I take in the brightness of the room, as it is mostly windows, and the dense greenery. I toss a glance to the center table, decorated with groups of differing potions, a few gems, and small flowers.

My hand reaches for something labeled,

 _**A Good Night's Rest** _  
_**sprinkle a pinch of the dust over your pillow for a guaranteed eight hours** _

"Oh, hello," a voice speaks. I turn to see a young man standing near the window across from me. His wonderfully tan skin seems nearly golden, shimmering in the sunlight.

Silky brown hair perfectly highlights his round, teal eyes. The curves of his lips lure me in, and I desperately desire to trace them. He smells of mint and just a hint of lilac. My nose flares slightly, trying to take in as much of his scent as possible. A white T-shirt clings to him, outlining his muscles, complimenting his skin. The navy jeans around his waist are tight in all the right places. Black boots, to match his belt, protect his feet. Every inch of him is flawless. I pine to feel him, know the warmth of him.

"Eren," Hanji chirps. "I've got a new customer for you."

As Eren looks me over, Hanji picks through a mason jar filled with lip balms beside her. She chooses one with a yellow lid and gleefully reads the label. "Yum! Lemon meringue pie."

I look away from her, back to Eren. He's strolled behind the counter and begun stuffing small bags of tea into a larger paper sack. He places the parchment in my hand and smiles.

"You have a cold, right? I threw in an array of teas to help with anything from a sore throat to nausea. Brew for only what is afflicting you at the time. Also, I don't recommend mixing them." Eren leans into the counter and plucks a small white box, the length of my thumb and decorated with floral designs, out of a different jar. "Do you like mint?" He grabs another box. "How about roses?" And another. "What about passion fruit?"

"Mint," I answer calmly. His hand snakes into the bag and leaves the box behind. I reach for my pocket. "How much do I owe you?"

"You're a first-time customer, meaning it's free."

"Thank you." I tuck my wallet back into my back pocket.

"Told you he's a charmer, Levi," Hanji says in a matter-of-fact tone.

Eren's eyes widen, as does his grin. "So you're the famous Levi that Hangi keeps telling me about."

"What does she tell you?"

"That's not important. What is important is that you're here and I finally get to meet you." He bends over the counter and shakes my free hand. "As you've heard, my name is Eren. I moved here about three months ago. My hobbies include gardening, potion making, and stargazing."

"My name, as you know, is Levi. I've lived in this city for awhile now. My hobbies include collecting tea leaves, reading cheap romance novels, and painting."

Eren ghosts his knuckles across my cheek. "Lovely." I pull away, the contact causing a fire to spark beneath my skin. Eren must have felt it too. His eyes are wide now, stare intense and then relaxed. For a moment I believe my soul caught fire, too.

"Don't you need to stop at Mike's place before it gets late?" Hanji chides, nudging my shoulder.

"Yeah. Yes. I. . . uh. . . forgot."

"Well, I hope to see you again," Eren purrs.

"That depends on the tea." Hardly, even if his brew sucks I'll come back. He's. . . irresistible.

Hangi waves us out and calls, "I'm going, too, Eren. I'll be back late tonight."

"All right. Be safe," he replies.

Once we've gone at least two streets down Hanji nudges me again. "So? You like him, right?"

"He was nothing special."

"Bullshit. Just be happy I was there to save your ass." She leans close, placing a hand beside the corner of her mouth. "In case you didn't know, you seemed a little nervous in there."

"Probably because I'm sick."

"Suuurrre, Levi. Blame it on the fever."

Speaking of, I do feel warm- but not a fuzzy warm. More like a sticky, sickening warmth. I retrieve the hanky from my front pocket to blow my nose. Hanji then places her lips to my forehead. Her hand grips my shoulder as worry etches itself into her features. "We should get you home."

Hanji escorts me back to the house, she also attempts to tuck me into bed and brew the tea, but I send her on her way saying, "I can handle it myself." I do appreciate the thought, though.

I eagerly open the sack Eren gave me, admiring the packaging of the tea. Each bag has neatly hand written names and descriptions. Each bag is the same pale shade of grey. Underneath it all is the box of mints he gave me. I'll wait to try one later when I can savor it; right now, the kettle is waiting

I pour loose leaves from the **Fever** bag into my kettle's strainer and place it on the stove. After a few minutes, I pour myself a cup of the sweet smelling tea, hunker down on the couch and take my first sip. Immediately, the sweat dissipates and any aches do as well. The constant headache I've had for the past three days vanishes. It's as if I can feel the healing process happening within me quicken with each sip. As I finish, I reach for the nearest blanket, enfolding myself tightly, dreaming of my next visit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only been a week since Eren last saw Levi, but he's desperate to see him again. Luckily, the two coincidentally decided to pay the flea market a visit that morning.

GATHERING MY BELONGINGS into a large tote before swinging it over my shoulder, I wave to Hanji. She's sitting behind the counter, working on her latest " _masterpiece"_ as she refers to it. Therefore I exit through the front door without locking it but keeping sure that the **CLOSED** sign is visible. I really need to put the hours of operation up. _Another time._

I begin the short journey to the flea market, hoping to find some new decorations for the shop, with my eyes wandering about the city streets and studying every window display, admiring all the lovely people and taking in the new sensations brought by the changing scenery. Each distraction tearing my thoughts away from the memories of thick black lashes which seemed to be a veil for a steely, glistening gaze within tired eyes. His stare pierced my soul, and the swelling ache has yet been soothed. Again I rely on the city to suppress the soreness panging through my chest. However, the slight irritation begins to throb as the very glare finds me in reality.

Just a few yards away Levi examines a pallet for paints. It seems I'm transfixed as he purchases the item and a few shades of red. His illness has left him and now with the color having returned to his skin it's. . . not much darker. Still pale, but now there appears to be a soft halo caressing him. Darkness pools beneath Levi's bottom lashes and I make a mental note to send him home with a bottle of **_A Good Night's Rest._** The salty sea breeze plays with the bangs of his ebony undercut and tosses open his leather jacket, making a grey t-shirt visible. His stonewashed jeans fit snuggly in the ideal areas before disappearing into the hem of black high tops.

A piece of me yearns to be close to Levi once more; possibly rekindle the flames lying dormant underneath my skin. A separate side of me wishes not to disturb him, although it's been too long since we've had a chat. Slowly, my legs gain the confidence to move. Quietly, and without making eye contact, I manage to become nearly shoulder to shoulder with him. I have no desire for his attention at the moment, simply wanting to admire him, so I turn to "study" the spread the florist has brought today. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I watch Levi prowl the plaza for his next point of interest, but abruptly he notices me. His gaze sets on me and I'm eager to respond. "Hello, Levi." I grin. "What brings you here?" 

"I needed some paints. What about you?" he asks, voice husky.

The answer eludes me although I had known a second ago. To keep the conversation going smoothly, I say, "I just like to browse from time to time."

"Are you heading back to the shop now?" 

"No. I actually just got here." I fidget with the strap of the tote between a moment of silence.

Levi scours the market, his tongue making a bulge in his cheek as his brow knits together. "Can I walk with you?" 

"Of course." _There's nothing I would love more._ Relief seems to wash over Levi almost unnoticed. Could he have been nervous I'd turn him away? As of now, that's not a fear he needs to have.

Levi escorts me through the plaza, believing that I'm shopping when at this point I can't even remember what I actually came here for. I haven't been able to recall since I spotted him earlier. I don't want this to be a waste of his time, so I pick up a couple of amethyst clusters that catch my attention and a starter for rosemary.

We don't speak much. That's all right though because Levi doesn't strike me as a talkative person, so I assume I'm not the issue but instead, the setting is. The hustle and bustle drown out too much noise to hold a prolonged discussion. If knowing him on a personal level is to ever be possible I'll have to take us somewhere quiet, or at least to a place where the world fades out. 

I turn to Levi and say, "I'm done here. There's cold tea prepared at home, interested?" 

He nods. "Yeah."

Once we've arrived, Hanji greets us merrily. "Levi, what brings you here?"

"Eren invited me in for a drink." He tucks his hands into his jacket pockets after motioning towards the stairs with the tilt of his head.

Hanji offers a devious grin as she sinks back in her chair, arms folded over her chest. "Well, bring me something on your way down, Eren." 

"All right." I begin the climb upstairs, Levi close behind me. When inside the actual apartment, Levi seats himself at the small table beside the only kitchen window. He shrugs off his jackets and hangs it on the chair. I fill two tall glasses with ice and black tea. I then place one near Levi before sitting across from him. 

I allow a moment of quiet to pass, studying the view- rolling waves and rooftops. However, my eyes settle on Levi in hopes he'll follow suit. "How long have you known Hanji?" I ask, hoping to get the ball rolling.

Stare fixated on the sea, he answers, "Since I've lived here. We were roommates before my career took off."

"And what is your career?"

"I'm a painter." 

At last, our gazes meet once again. "And how long have you been painting?"

"I picked up a brush when I was young and haven't put it down since." 

"I'd love to see your work sometime."

Levi's hand delves into his front pocket. "I have a few pictures on my phone."

"I meant in person.That is," I begin, thumb gliding around the cup's rim, "if you don't mind?"

A smile, not much of one, tugs at the edges of his lips. He leans in and it's then I note the scent of peat smoke rising from him. "No, not at all," he consents. Levi releases a heavy breath before putting away the last of the tea. His eyes wander to his hands and then back to mine as he starts, "In fact. . . You should come by tomorrow. Can you?"

"Tomorrow is Friday, correct? Yes. So, the shop closes at 5:00 p.m." That's not too late to be visiting, but even when the shop is closed I'll have to clean up, water the plants, and I wanted to find someone to paint the shop window. Levi could, however, we've just met and it'd be rude to already be asking favors. Besides, I don't have the money for it to be done now that I'm remembering. "I can if you don't mind waiting until about 5:30 p.m. Maybe 6:00 p.m."

"I don't mind. Just text me when you're ready, and I'll show you over." 

"All right. Let me get my phone, and we can exchange numbers." I grab my tote from off the floor and rummage through it, laying out keys, the amethysts- the rosemary is on the windowsill- and the folded papers which fell from my wallet.

Levi picks one up and unfolds it, then another and other until all five are sprawled across the table. "What are these for?" he asks.

"Those are my sketches for the shop's window. I'd like to have it painted." 

He traces the design of one particularly flowery sketch after doing the same to a simpler idea. "I wouldn't mind painting for you."

"I can't pay you much, but-"

"You don't have to pay me at all."

Unthinkable. "How can I repay you then?"

His smile widens for only a moment. "I'm sure I can think of something." Levi then slides his phone to me with the screen unlocked. 

I pass him mine before punching in my number. Afterwards, I place the dishes in the sink as Levi rises, tossing on his jacket. 

"I'll be here in the morning with some equipment." He neatly folds the papers and pockets them. "So, see you then."

"Right." I nod. " See you then." I watch quietly as Levi exits, offering a warm smile when I spy him glancing back over his shoulder. Soon he's out of sight, hardly out of mind though. _That could not have gone better._ I mumble a harsh, "Yes, yes, yes-" as I excitedly pace the kitchen in small circles. However, there's not much time for celebration; the shop is about to open. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this wasn't eventful and there was a lot a talking, but these dumplings are trying to flirt without being too obvious. We're getting there though ヾ(o｀ε´o)ﾉ


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After painting Eren's window, Levi takes a detour on the walk to his house, showing Eren something he believes is beautiful like the brunet.

BEFORE HEADING OUT I glance into the duffle bag holding my supplies. A bundle of brushes, paint containers of various sizes, and messy rags to name a few things. I also check myself in the mirror near the front door. There's no need to keep up appearances today, and my outfit proves just that. I've chosen an old grey T-shirt smeared with paint and missing the sides as well as the sleeves. My slim fitting jeans, which have seen better days, are just as, if not messier than the shirt. To make the I-get-all-my-clothes-from-a-dumpster style complete, I tug on a pair of sneakers with tears in the sides. 

I check the time on my phone--8:40 a.m. The shop opens in twenty minutes, and it's a ten minute walk at least, so I'm making good time. After locking up the house, I make my way to Eren. I soon find that my heart is already beginning to race, my head feeling a bit fuzzy and this time I know for sure it isn't a damn cold.  

When I finally arrive I'm surprised to find the door is unlocked. The shock fades the moment Hanji comes into view.

"Good mornin', Levi," Hanji chimes from the counter. She's on her laptop, as usual, with a steaming cup of coffee beside her. The screen light seems too much in the dim lighting of the shop. 

"Hey, Hanji." Slowly, my gaze wanders, hoping to find Eren. Unfortunately, he's nowhere to be seen.

"If you're looking for Eren," Hanji begins, grinning smugly, "he's on the rooftop." Her eyes lazily roll to the staircase.

"Thanks." I pace up the steps after leaving my belongings with Hanji, taking the shortcut through the apartment's window, the one I had been sitting beside with Eren not too long ago. The official way to the roof is a longer route and farther greater pain in the ass, which involves picking the door's lock because Hanji lost the key when she bought the place. Not to mention the door is in the back alley and doesn't connect to any other space in the structure. Whoever designed this building must have an IQ equivalent to that of a pile of shit.  

I crawl through the window, steadying myself on the fire escape before climbing up its ladder. Abruptly, the memories of late nights come flooding back to me. Hanji and I used to spend all our wastable time here sipping booze, playing card games, and disturbing the peace. I miss the lawn chairs, umbrella, and Christmas lights. Sometimes I pine for the taste of cheap alcohol and the sense of triumph when I kicked her ass at durak. Responsibility slowly took those joys away from us, and it's difficult to deny that none it was our own fault, but we could have found time if it meant that much. I suppose keeping minimum contact was easier. 

As my head finally peeks over the building's edge, I find Eren lying on his back--eyes on the sky--between two large wooden boxes made into gardens. I keep quiet for as long as I can, trying to see what he sees. The early morning is beautiful with its borderless flow of wonder. The vast star-dusted sky stretches out for infinity; it has a smattering of low-level flat clouds that spread out to the horizon where they touch the ocean. The sky’s hue brightens as the sun slowly rises in a magnificent flourish of ribbon-like fire. The brilliant rays' gleam outline the city in a blazing glow that signifies the beginning of the day. 

After a few minutes, I pull myself to the rooftop. Eren is quick to react to the sudden noise, but his startled expression leaves as soon as it came. 

"Oh, hello," he says politely, a smile spreading across his handsome features. Fuck, he's pretty.

"Hi, Eren." His focus remains on me and both of us remain comfortably silent. However, the ease slips away slowly as I realize we're both on a schedule and I try to get the ball rolling once again. "You know, I've actually never seen a rooftop garden."

"Well, it's the only place I can grow my plants." He rises before pushing the dirt off his blue jeans.

"The city has a community garden, but this does give you easy access from home." Now that I think about it, it's actually his best course of action. Everything he requires to run his business is basically at his fingertips. 

"Exactly right, and besides that," Eren starts, stepping towards me, "I don't believe everyone would approve of my technique." He stops only when we're damn near touching chests, causing my heart to drum faster than before, yet I manage to hold on to my calm facade. The slightest relief comes when his stare moves from me to his work.

"My methods are a bit unorthodox after all." Eren laughs insincerely and it's clear there's more to it than he's leading on. I choose to leave the subject alone, for now, giving him this piece of advice, "If it works, then it works and that's all that matters."

Again we watch one another in blissful silence, and this time I don't fight it. He's close enough where the familiar scent of mint and lilac begin to tease my nose; for a third time, those lips draw my attention away from the roaring waves that are his eyes and spark impure desires. I could admire him for hours.

Eren's hand reaches for mine almost unnoticed, but I spot the quivering appendage just as he retracts. A piece of me is disappointed, tempted to grasp his hand, but the larger portion is glad, unsure of how I would have responded. 

Eren presses his lips into a thin line before meeting my stare a final time. "We should get downstairs. The shop is about to open." I nod and follow him back the way I had come. Hanji must have shown him the shortcut. 

 

As I place a white sheet along the edge of the building, to avoid a mess of paint on the street and elsewhere, I notice Eren scribble _OPEN_ across the chalkboard he's set beside the door. He turns to me while I assort my paints and asks, "Do you need anything, Levi?" 

I shake my head. "No, I'm good." _Thanks for asking._

Eren hangs in the doorway, exuding urgency to tend to the shop but not wanting to leave. He rises onto to his toes and then rocks back on his heels, puckering his lips briefly. "Then I'll let you get to work." A wave of his hand is what I'm left with--briefly, that is. My gaze follows his lean physique as it bustles hurriedly about the decorated space inside.

Unfortunately, gawking won't help me paint this window, so I bring my attention to the sketch tucked away in my pocket. I lay out the sheet of paper across the clean palette, memorizing the design I settled on last night before setting it at my feet. It's quick work readying the chosen colors--vibrant gold, eggshell white, an array of pinks and greens, purples too--and as my brush begins to glide along the transparent canvas time seems to slip away. The minutes appear to cease their ticking away, hours no longer exist, nor does the world around me. My mind solely transfixed upon the movement of paint coated bristles.

However, as I pause the process to place another dab of white upon the palette, I find myself peering into the shop, shocked to find Eren behind the register with his stare already set in my direction. Obviously, he can't be looking at me. There must be- Abruptly, he turns away as a lovely shade of pink dust his cheeks. _So damn cute._ Eren busies himself with his phone momentarily before glancing back over his shoulder and then hiding away again. . . . So, he **was** looking at me.

Eren had his stunning gaze draped over the mess that I am. The thought warms me deeply, to the bone, sending a thrill down my back. It nearly consumes my mind as I continue painting the window, unable to find the familiar calm. More thoughts of **_We could be_** and _**Maybe one day**_ drift into my conscious--and I hate it. Nothing can ever blossom between he and I if I fuck up this window. I wouldn't allow it to. This is my first gift to Eren, and I wish to give him many more, but if I can't please him with the one thing I'm actually good at then I don't know. I'm a painter, my work is my life, and dammit he will be too. 

Somehow, I manage to keep the daydreams at bay and, after what feels like weeks, I manage to proudly finish. The last of triage of customers merrily leave Eren's presence with a bag in each hand. It'd be a lie to say his business is _booming_ , but there does appear to be a steady stream of patrons flowing through. Eren stalks to the entrance, leaning against the doorway--smiling that beautiful smile.

"Have you finished?" he asks, craning his neck to glimpse at the window. 

I begin packing away my materials as I answer, "Yeah." A hand, smeared with a variety of paints, waves him over. Eren eagerly bounds to my side, his stare taking in the spirals of white and gold elegantly wrapped around beautiful bouquets of mismatch flowers and herbs, which act as a frame for:

 

**_Sweet Spells_ **

**_Mon ~ Fri  9 a.m. ~ 5 p.m._ **

**_Sat  9 a.m ~ 2 p.m_ **

**_Sun  closed_ **

 

I give a tilt of my head towards the window. "What do you think?" 

"It's perfect and far better than anything I sketched." Eren beams, despite having lied.

"That's bullshit," I retort. He faces me quickly, seeming surprised at my sudden outburst. "I used the sketches you did to put together the final design. So really, this is all you."

Eren's tense features calm, his tender grin returning. I feel my own lips wanting to mimic Eren's, but I offer only a friendly gaze. "Anyway," I start, picking up the sheet and folding it, "I'm glad you like it." 

Eren clears his throat as he straightens--gathering his thoughts perhaps? "Now, as for payment-"

"We can talk about that later." In a single jerky motion, I hoist the duffle bag over my shoulder. "Right now I need to change out of these rags." A tug on my tattered shirt and I'm off with Eren beside me. 

 

The journey to my house is full of pleasant conversation, just learning small things and noticing obscure quirks. For example, Eren's eyes are often wandering the skies, yet when making conversation he's sure to keep contact. His posture is practically perfect, and despite his casual appearance, I suspect he's come from wealth. His favorite type of weather is sunny and just warm enough for a T-shirt with a gentle breeze. Also, Eren _loves_ the scent of thunderstorms, rosemary, and peat smoke. 

Abruptly, Eren slows, then comes to a halt. He becomes enamored with the sight of the brightly lit pier, flashing and pumping out delicious fumes. His gaze widens as it fills with awe. "It's wonderful," he mumbles.

"Yeah, and the view from the ferris wheel isn't bad either." 

"I wouldn't know." Eren shrugs.

I pivot on my heel and scoff at him. "You haven't gone on the ferris wheel yet?" 

Eren gives a quick shake of his head as he briefly chuckles. "I haven't even been to the pier."

"You've lived here too long to not to have gone at least once. Come on." Without a second thought, I shrug off my bag, leaving it behind, ushering him down the hill, across the beach, to the pier. 

Eren follows closely, but asks, "What about your clothes, Levi?"

"This is more important, and right now is prime viewing time," I quip before taking Eren's hand and hurrying him into the chaos of popcorn, cotton candy, and rigged carnival games. We slip through the crowds--comprised mostly of half-shot teens--with ease, making it to the ferris wheel quickly. However, I do slow from time to time and check on Eren, read his expression and body. Currently, his eyes are darting curiously from side to side in child-like wonder, a smile wide on his face. It's enduring when I begin to relax my grip as we reach our destination and Eren tightens his before placing another hand over mine. My heartbeat echoes loudly, temporarily drowning out the sound of excited shrieks.

It's a short wait for a seat, and once we're locked in Eren's mouth gapes at being lifted into the air. As we go around he excitedly runs his fingers along the handlebar, stopping once he bumps into me; at the same time, he relaxes.

A quiet moment passes. Abruptly, Eren leans in--not as close as this morning, but our hips are pressed firmly together now--and softly says, "This is incredible, Levi."

The ends of my lips tug into a smile. Oh, how I want to hide it, but at the same time. . . fuck it. He smiles always, wonderfully, so I'll let him see my dimpled, lopsided grin. Our seats begin to sway as the wheel slows, bringing us closer to a stop while we near the top. "We haven't even gotten to the best part." 

Right then, the ride comes to a steady halt and Eren turns outward to face the world. From where we rest, the world seems to fade away--for me at least. I've been in this position a dozen times before, and while the sight of an iridescent rainbow of light, littered with the reflection of stars and scattered among the darkness of the rolling waves, which appear endless as they are met by thick, pastel clouds drifting across the horizon is truly something to behold, nothing compares to Eren. He beams so much more brightly than anything here at the pier, here within the city; outshines anything I have ever seen. I want to slip my arm around him and pull him close, pressing our foreheads together and taking in his heavenly scent. There is so much to learn about him--from him--and I yearn for it all.

Eren's eyes study the view intensely, capturing every detail with his mouth agape. Slowly, he seals his lips and takes a deep breath, and his eyes shut to create a masterpiece of tranquil astonishment. "Have you ever seen something so. . . so very lovely?"

 _Yes, you._  I draw my lips into a thin line as they refuse to allow me speech. I grip the handlebar tightly. "A few times now," I nearly whispered--however, I'm proud to not have stuttered or mumbled in my nervousness. 

"Oh, really?" Eren inquires. "And just what was it?" He turns to face me, eyes half-mast and hand pressed against mine to the point where our pinkies are overlapping. Eren comes closer and in the moment his temples brush mine I am mute. All I need to utter is a single word: You. Instead, I slowly lace our fingers together, being sure to take a few heavy breathes, attempting to calm the doubts and insecurities screeching within my mind. 

A wave of relief rushes coldly through my burning veins and soothes me, although my breathing remains uneven and cheeks still burn. Tenderly, Eren presses his forehead to mine, and I'm paralyzed as he cups my jaw. Abruptly, his warm smile turns wicked, devious--and holy shit it's hot. "You're lovely as well," he sweetly utters. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cuties are being cute.

"You're lovely as well." The words come out so naturally, it's as if they aren't spoken by me but by a higher power. Levi's face reddens and his features become soft. He offers no response, only melting into my palm as I caress his cheek. Slowly, his grip tightens--assuring me I had done no wrong; that he is just as lost in this moment as I am. 

All of me aches to tenderly embrace Levi. I wish to know the sensation of his undercut tangled in my fingers, memorize each curve of his broad--yet petite--body, stain myself with the scent of peat smoke, and come to know the beauty of his soul. 

Abruptly, the seat begins to sway, and the ferris wheel is back in motion. The movement, while minor, is enough to spook me. I lean back in a hurry, gripping the seat with the hand that'd been resting against Levi's handsome features. He chuckles for a moment--sort of a snorty kind of laughter. _Adorable._ The warm ache in my chest begins to heat, flutter and spread down my abdomen. It nearly sears my flesh as Levi quickly covers his mouth and peers downward. I let out my own laughter and after a few seconds, he joins me. 

As we shift through the crowd once again I find myself beside Levi rather than behind him. We make our way back to the road, and I lift his bag over my shoulder. It's not long before the forest surrounding the city begins to thicken and civilization disappears as a small scarlet house comes into view. The tiled roof is the rough color of coal to match the door while the wraparound porch and windows share a deteriorating paint coat that is eggshell white. "I wasn't expecting this," I extoll.

"Oh, really? Then what _were_ you expecting?"

"I don't know precisely, but perhaps more of a bachelor pad and not my granny's house."

Levi lets out another laugh. "Sorry to disappoint you," he retorts, sarcasm practically dripping from his tone. 

As Levi bounds up the few front steps, the porch light kicks on. He pushes back the storm door into my hand, withdrawing his keys and unlocking the door. "Take your shoes off here," he says, switching on the lights. "I'll be back in a minute." With that, he disappears down a hallway, and I am left to myself.

The space, as aspected, is small and minimally furnished. The kitchen sits to the far right, a short wall, wrapped in Christmas lights, separating it from the living room area; complete with a couch covered in folded blankets and a coffee table adorned by two vanilla-scented candles and a shallow pot full of precious succulents. Beside the kitchen is the dark, depthless hallway. His room must be back there--most likely the bathroom too. A large portion of the left side of the house is consumed with neatly organized holsters of paints and brushes, a few rubber gloves as well, and canvases. So many canvases. There's also a large paint covered sheet underneath them.

After leaving my shoes at the door, I set my focus on the paintings. There are many of landscapes and more of the ocean. Smaller sheets bare the images of flowers and birds. Just a few have cityscapes which appear familiar, however, these are created by vibrant colors messily mixed and dragged across the canvas.

"You're quite talented! I mean. . . I expected you to be, but," I trail off before crouching to retrieve a painting of the pier. My eyes intently study each array of colors and precise detail. "These are _outstanding_." Slowly, I turn, grinning brightly, while Levi comes back into view--dressed in a grey T-shirt and those familiar jeans--and takes place next to the stove as he puts the kettle on. "Do you ever paint portraits?" I inquire, propping myself along the counter with my elbows--an attempt to appear calmer than I feel. 

Levi meets my gaze warmly and replies, "Sometimes, but it's hard to find anyone that strikes me enough to paint." As he retrieves two mugs from the cupboard, a flirtatious smirk curls the corners of his lips. "You would be one hell of a muse, Eren." 

I can instantly feel my cheeks burn and know they're dusted by crimson; the sensation spreading down my neck, too. My heart furiously pounds against my chest, yet eases a bit when I notice Levi adorning a light blush of his own. _**Fudge Muffins.** How the heck is he so_ _darn pretty?_ I straighten my stance. "I'd be happy to model for you any time."

"I'll have to take you up on that when I'm a bit more prepared." 

My gaze falls to Levi's hand, which is so close to mine and I find myself fighting the urge to twine our fingers together. I know he took me at the pier, however, that was different; he was leading me then. But if I were to grasp his hand now, would I be moving too quickly? We have yet to even attend a single date and I haven't spoken to him an awful lot. Although, when we met I couldn't deny a spark was ignited, a lingering spark that's beginning to take to flames and is currently pushing me to place my hand over his. _Why must these interactions be so complicated and. . . why must they take so long?_ I've always been an impatient fool and now what little patience I have is being tested. I want **he** and **I** to end soon so **we** and **us** can truly begin. I want to know all there is to know about Levi, revel in the beauty of his being and understand each flaw so that I may come to accept. . . perhaps love them. **_SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS._** Who exactly is this man and what spell has he cast on me?

It's pretty how the bronze of my skin contrast so nicely with the alabaster of Levi's. I face him, only to have my breath nearly taken away when his light dust of pink has spread to the tips of his ears and darkened to a delightful red. My lips pull into a soft smile as Levi clears his throat after a few moments. Those steely eyes of his glance to the cupboard.

"What kind of tea do you want?" he asks.

I run my tongue along my teeth in thought. "Actually, I'm more in the mood for some hot chocolate if you happen to have any."

Levi scoffs, reaching into the cupboard right of the stove to retrieve a small tin. "Hate to say, but since I'm _not_ five years old, I don't." He plucks a few bags of tea out after removing the lid and then turns to me again. "So, what kind of tea do you want?"

A low chuckle passes my lips. "I'll have an infusion comprised of licorice root, hibiscus, strawberry, apple, rosehips, and green tea, please. Oh, and I'll take that iced." 

Levi raises an amused brow in my direction before handing me a mug. "This isn't a fucking Starbucks." 

Now a loud bubble of laughter burst from me, and the manner in which Levi's eyes widen--only if it's just a bit--and the corner of his mouth slightly lifts into a smile is darling. "I suppose you're right. Not enough hipsters and the air doesn't reek of coffee. It's more of a faint vanilla and black tea, which is what I assume is in these cups." 

"I like to keep things simple, so yeah. Black tea."

Levi rounds me, and I follow him to the couch, sitting more comfortably beside him than before. As he leans away from the cushion, he reaches forward and takes a lighter off the table, lighting the candles and creating an enchanting atmosphere. I have no idea from where the thought comes, nor the courage, but carefully I ask, "Trying to set a mood, Levi?" Honestly, I won't protest if he is. But of course, I also won't allow his charms lead me down the hall to his bedroom. 

"And what if I am?" he replies with a certain playfulness that entices me.

I sip the steaming beverage before resting it against my chest, smirking. "Then I'll have you know that while I enjoy your efforts, it'll take more than a cup of tea and candles to get in my pants."

Levi chokes on his tea and I'm quick to reach for him. I take the cup from his hand and set it on the table, rubbing his back instinctively as well. "Holy sugar nuts! Are you all right?" The horrid knots of regret quickly begin twisting within my stomach, however, the sound of Levi's beautiful laugh removes them hurriedly. 

Choking still, he wipes his mouth as he pangs a fist to his chest. "Th-that's fair." He gives a huff of amusement a final time before taking a quiet moment to meet my inquiring gaze, expression a bit tender yet still clinging to those dark features and sharp angles. "Then could you give me a hint where to start?" he asks smugly.

I tap my lip and recline into the cushion, keeping the playful vibes. "Well, while grand gestures strike me as overkill, I have always been a fool for poetry and simple acts like such. So, keep that mind." Reaching for my cup, it's as if I can see the wheels turning in Levi's head. Oh, he's planning something I'm sure. "Let's see. . . I suppose the best way is to ask me on a date." Another small sip. Another moment of silence and stares--which are become a little awkward. "That's your cue." 


End file.
